I love him to death
by habbist
Summary: Il était une fois, toutes les histoires commencent ainsi, celle de Blaine et Sebastian n'avait pas échappé à la règle, contenant leur premier regard, leur premier baiser, leur première promesse, leur première joie mais aussi leur première infidélité. AU Klaine


**Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai écrit pendant un voyage en train il y a déjà un long moment de ça afin d'occuper comme je pouvais mes deux heures d'ennuie. J'ai finalement pensé à la partager avec vous. Je voulais tout d'abord en faire un OS, mais comme d'habitude je pars d'un rien et des milliers d'idées se mettent à jaillir de toutes parts, alors je me suis résignée à en faire une fiction de quelques chapitres. Je vous rassure pour ceux qui pourraient penser à poser la question (je commence à vous connaître :p) je n'abandonne pas mes deux autres fictions pour autant, celle-ci sera bien plus courte que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. **

**Notes à propos de l'histoire : La fiction commence avec le point de vue de Blaine, mais elle alternera entre plusieurs personnages dans les chapitres à venir.**

**Rated : M (à partir du chapitre deux)**

**Thèmes : Romance, amitié.**

**Publication : aucun jour n'est défini, les chapitres viendront au coup par coup.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je vous laisse la découvrir pour ceux qui sont tentés de continuer après ces quelques informations :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nobody's perfect**

Lorsqu'une personne s'engage dans une relation, elle a généralement tendance à se créer une protection face à la douleur que peuvent lui infliger ses sentiments. Elle se prépare au pire pour ne pas être prise par surprise et risquer de ramasser les morceaux informes gisant dans sa poitrine. Si j'avais écouté mon amie Santana, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle lorsque je suis rentré plus tôt un soir j'ai eu comme cadeau d'anniversaire un vendeur de la boutique de prêt à porter où mon petit ami, Sebastian, et moi-même allons régulièrement. Quand je dis cadeau, je veux sous entendre qu'il était nu et dans mon lit. Je ne parlerai cependant pas de la position dans laquelle je les ai trouvé, ceci n'apporterait pas grand chose.

" Blaine, je croyais que tu rentrais tard ?! " M'a-t-il dit, ses yeux me regardant avec effroi.

Je crois qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à cet instant.

" Merde. " C'est ce qu'avait ajouté le connard contre mon oreiller.

On ne nous apprend pas à être préparé à ça. On a beau le redouter un jour, se dire, si jamais il me trompe, je lui dirai ça et je ferai ça, une fois qu'on se retrouve sur le fait accompli, quand vous voyez votre petit ami avec un mec, que vous preniez pour aimable quand il vous souriait dans la boutique d'un magasin, nus dans vos draps, toute votre bonne répartie vous abandonne lâchement. Vous n'êtes plus, vous ne pensez plus, tout ce qui vous maintient en vie sont les battements de cœur qui résonnent dans vos oreilles.

Pour être franc, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, excepté cette douleur acide dans mon estomac qui me donnait la sensation que j'allais vomir à tout moment. J'ai retenu l'humidité qui s'agglutinait aux coins de mes yeux, j'ai demandé une explication et la Sebastian a dit " Bébé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. " Encore une fois je suppose qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux. Alors je suis parti. C'était surement la meilleure chose à faire, mais que ce soit le cas ou non, je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Ma sœur, Rachel, m'a dit qu'elle aurait mis le minuteur du micro onde pour laisser le temps à ce gars de quitter l'appartement à ma place, mais sur le moment, je n'étais pas vraiment capable de penser avec autant de pertinence.

J'ai passé un moment chez elle, une semaine, ou deux, elle a été adorable, elle s'est assurée que je puisse trouver le café que j'aime dans son placard ainsi que du pain frais tout les matins. J'ai continué à prendre le métro pour aller au travail comme tous les autres jours, portant ce masque hypocrite, souriant à mes collègues, déjeunant avec eux, jusqu'au jour où Sebastian est venu me voir lors de la fermeture de la banque. Il est ce genre de gars auquel on n'ose se mesurer, il n'est pourtant pas le plus grand, ni le plus musclé, mais il a ce quelque chose qui le rend supérieur. Il a de magnifiques yeux verts, des cheveux châtains doux et soyeux qui lui offrent cette coiffure parfaite, ce sourire mesquin et hautain qui serait détestable sur tout autre personne, mais qui sur lui est irrésistible.

Il est mon premier vrai amour.

Lorsqu'il est venu me voir ce soir-là, nous avons parlé longtemps, de lui, de moi, de nous. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il m'avait tellement manqué. Si je m'étais croisé à cet instant, je me serais certainement mis une bonne gifle, mais mon reflet n'est pas venu me recadrer. Alors je l'ai écouté s'expliquer et s'excuser.

" Écoute, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais tu n'étais jamais là ces derniers temps, je me suis senti seul, je suis un mec, Blaine, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça. "

J'ai hoché la tête, en fait je n'ai pas saisi pourquoi il avait besoin d'insister sur le fait que j'aurais dû comprendre, car non, je ne comprenais pas. Je suis peut-être romantique, fleur bleu ou ringard, mais j'ai toujours été persuadé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que notre amour était plus fort qu'un manque, qu'une pulsion, qu'un besoin sexuel.

" Je veux que tu reviennes, jamais plus je ne te tromperai, je te le jure. " Il a pris ma main, je les ai regardé se relier l'une à l'autre et mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

Je voulais ressentir ça encore.

Ce soir-là je suis rentré avec lui, nous en avons reparlé et nous avons fait l'amour. Mais à chaque fois que je l'entendais murmurer mon nom dans l'obscurité de la chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait murmuré le sien aussi. L'avait-il embrassé là et ici. L'a-t-il regardé dans les yeux avec autant de passion. Ces questions ne firent que tourner dans mon esprit.

Les jours passèrent, la routine reprit son cour, je suis rentré plus tôt afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Nous sommes peu sortis, Sebastian disait toujours qu'il avait mieux à faire, sous entendant qu'il préférait passer la soirée au lit. De mon côté je me suis contenté de sourire, car je redoutais le moment où la lumière s'éteindrait et que je devrais me reposer encore et encore ces questions.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

" Je suis rentré. " Dis-je tout en le cherchant du regard dans l'appartement.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa.

" Tu préfères Star Wars ou Rambo ? " Me demanda-t-il avec cet air taquin.

" Je n'en sais rien.. "

" Ou alors on peut simplement zapper la télé."

Il me sourit et passa ses mains autour de mes hanches. Il me tira contre lui et caressa ma joue tout en plongeant vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

" Je suis désolé.. Je ne peux pas. "

Il s'arrêta alors que je faisais barrière avec mes mains, me reculant d'un pas. Il me dévisagea sans comprendre, mais était-ce si compliqué à deviner ? Ne s'était-il réellement pas mis à ma place ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

" Blaine si tu préfères qu'on.. "

" Ça n'a rien à voir avec le film, ok ? " Soupirai-je. Je tentai un regard vers lui et découvris l'expression grave sur son visage. " Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais pas invité ce mec dans ton lit, dans notre lit ! J'ai besoin.. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus que de simples excuses et une promesse que tu as déjà négligé. "

Sebastian fit un pas vers moi et passa sa main sous mon menton. J'avais toujours la sensation de redevenir l'étudiant qu'il avait embrassé sur le pas de la porte lors de notre premier baiser à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Il me regarda intensément et me fit un sourire désolé.

" Je ne peux pas faire plus que m'excuser tu sais." Murmura-t-il.

Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre la douleur constante que je gardais au fond de moi, cette peur de rentrer un autre soir et retrouver un manteau inconnu accroché dans l'entrée. Pourrais-je un jour oublier ? Pourrais-je ne plus avoir peur ?

C'est alors que je croyais qu'aucun de nous ne retrouverait l'usage de la parole qu'il m'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre.

" Pas ce soir.." Dis-je à mi mots, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

" Toi et moi on sort." Sourit-il, comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle.

" Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Seb."

Et c'était la pure vérité, je ne voulais pas jouer au couple alors que nous n'étions clairement plus dans la course.

" Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, de voir autre chose, alors on va sortir, je sais ce qu'il te faut."

Il avait l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'est donc perplexe que je le laissai me sortir des vêtements pour me changer. Je le fis sans essayer de comprendre, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses, peut-être que lui trouverait la solution. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et je sortis avec lui de l'appartement. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, ni pourquoi il était aussi silencieux sur le trajet. Sebastian ne me prenait jamais la main lorsque nous sortions, il prétendait que ce n'était que pour les hétéros, mais cette fois-ci il le fit. Nous priment la voiture et ce ne fut que dans le véhicule alors qu'il regardait la route qu'il reprit la parole.

" Je pense qu'il faut que toi et moi on soit à égalité."

" A égalité ?" Répétai-je sans retenir mes sourcils de se froncer.

" Si on veut pouvoir continuer, et je veux continuer, il va falloir qu'on en passe par là."

A ce moment là j'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais j'étais encore loin de m'imaginer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

" Et à quoi tu penses ?"

" Fais-moi confiance."

Lui faire confiance ? Je ne savais pas si ce mot faisait encore parti du vocabulaire de notre relation. Je me contentai quand même de garder le silence et attendre de découvrir ce qu'il proposait. Nous arrivâmes dans le quartier gay de la ville et je compris pourquoi il avait autant insisté pour que je m'habille ainsi. Je n'avais pas de tenue spéciale pour ce genre de soirée, mais je gardais tout de même un ou deux pantalons ainsi que des t shirt qui étaient trop moulants pour que je puisse les porter pour sortir en journée.

Le videur demanda à voir ma carte, ce qui fit rire mon petit ami. C'était toujours ainsi, c'est valorisant de faire plus jeune que son age, bien sûr, mais ceci devient rapidement lassant lorsque l'on vous demande constamment à prouver que vous avez plus de vingt et un ans. De plus ma photo d'identité est vraiment affreuse, mais qui en a une qui lui rend justice ?

Il m'attrapa par la taille quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, la musique électro vibrait à travers tous mes membres, créant des vagues de frissons qui survolaient ma peau, c'était étrange mais stimulant, cette sensation me sembla être une vieille amie. Il y avait un moment que nous n'étions pas allés dans ce genre d'endroit, pas depuis des mois pour être honnête. Il m'avait avoué au début de notre relation, il y avait déjà trois ans de ça, qu'il allait régulièrement dans les clubs, nous y sommes alors allés ensemble par la suite, mais plus les mois s'écoulèrent et moins nous nous sentîmes attirés par cet univers nocturne.

J'ai regardé les hommes danser à travers les néons qui éclairaient par fractions leur corps musclés, je ne me sentais jamais à ma place lorsque je venais à l'époque, mais le temps n'avait pas arrangé ce sentiment, je pourrais même dire que c'était pire. Je ne me considère pas comme étant plus moche qu'un autre, mais je passe plutôt inaperçu, je ne suis pas comme Sebastian, lui tout le monde le voit, on ne peut pas l'ignorer.

" Je vais nous chercher à boire." Me dit-il à travers la musique.

Je ne fus pas certain que c'était ses mots, j'avais pris l'habitude de lire sur ses lèvres lorsque nous venions, mais j'ai dû perdre ce don en même temps que mon aptitude à danser depuis. Je restai alors seul, cherchant quelque chose sur laquelle poser mon attention pour ne pas avoir à me concentrer sur ces hommes qui étaient pour la plupart à la recherche de celui qui comblerait le vide de leur lit pour la nuit. Je finis par croiser accidentellement le regard de l'un d'entre eux et il me donna la sensation de redevenir un jeune adolescent timide face à l'intensité de ses yeux sombres. J'ignorai sa tentative à m'attirer vers lui et espérai que Sebastian reviendrait rapidement quand je le vis se frayer un chemin pour m'atteindre.

" Tu as vraiment envie de rester ici ?" demandai-je, zieutant les alentours pour essayer de trouver une raison de le faire.

" Détends-toi."

Il me tendit un verre et passa sa main libre dans mon dos. Ce contact me fit me sentir étrange, je mis simplement ça sur le compte de la fatigue et je me lançai dans cette longue nuit qui m'attendait.

Nous dansâmes, encore et encore, je n'ai pas réalisé les verres qui défilèrent entre mes mains, peut-être deux, peut-être quatre, ou plus. Mes doigts étaient perdus dans la nuque de mon petit ami, nos visages à quelques centimètres, ses hanches contre les miennes, partageant le même air. Je fermais les yeux et laissais la musique me porter loin de la réalité, j'oubliais tout, me raccrochant à lui comme une ancre.

J'ouvrai les yeux quand son souffle ne cogna plus contre mes lèvres, je le regardai et découvris son regard lointain.

" Seb ?"

Il me regarda, s'éloigna pour me faire libérer sa nuque et attrapa ma main dans la sienne.

" Viens avec moi." M'ordonna-t-il et sans même pouvoir réagir il m'entraîna avec lui.

Je le suivis à travers la piste de danse, passant entre les corps dansant sur la musique, je les regardai avec un œil nouveau, certainement était-ce les quelques cocktails que j'avais bu qui changèrent ma vision, mais elle était bien plus agréable. Je tentai alors de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sebastian, ne comprenant pas où nous devions aller avec autant d'empressement, mais lorsque vous ne faites qu'un peu plus d'un mètre soixante dix et lui un bon mètre quatre vingt, la chose se montre difficile.

Il s'arrêta quand nous atteignîmes le bar et il me regarda d'une manière étrange, bien trop étrange pour simplement commander un verre. Il posa sa main contre ma mâchoire et murmura à mon oreille pour être certain que je l'entende cette fois-ci.

" Je voudrais que tu t'amuses ce soir."

" Je m'amuse.." Tentai-je, mais ceci ne sembla pas l'atteindre.

" Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit un jour qu'il fallait guérir le mal par le mal ?"

Je hochai la tête, je ne me rappelais pas, mais j'en étais arrivé à oublier mon propre nom.

" Il faut que tu comprennes Blaine, il faut qu'on soit au même niveau toi et moi, comme ça, tu n'auras plus de raison de penser que je t'ai trahi, on pourra recommencer sur un même piédestal." Continua-t-il.

Je ne comprenais cependant pas, pourquoi en parlait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié ? Je me reculai d'un pas et le regardai avec méfiance, je ne voulais pas le regarder comme ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement, pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si confuses tout à coup ?

Il se retourna et demanda un verre qu'il me donna ensuite. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa doucement pour commencer, je le laissai faire, puis il continua avec plus de passion. Ses lèvres devinrent langue, puis dents, me coupant le souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère. Je gardai les yeux fermés, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, mais il m'embrassa sur la joue et ce fut le signe que je n'en aurais pas plus.

" Ce soir je ne veux pas que tu rentres." Dit-il après que je les ai rouvert.

Je pus alors voir dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas manqué le reproche dans le mien.

" Pardon ?" Dis-je, ne dissimulant pas l'agacement qu'il m'avait infligé.

" Je vais rentrer, mais toi tu restes. "

A cet instant, je compris enfin. Je compris pourquoi ce soir, pourquoi ici, je compris ces histoires d'égalité, de trahison, mais elles n'avaient aucun sens, c'était du délire, comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser et l'envisager ? Allait-il vraiment me laisser ?

" C'est hors de question !"

La surprise prit possession de son visage quand je ne retins pas ma voix de monter d'un ton, mais j'avais envie de le frapper, à cet instant, pour la première fois, j'aurais vraiment pu le frapper. Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prenait ?! En Trois ans de relation, il venait de me dire la pire insulte qu'il pouvait inventer.

" Blaine, tu devrais voir ça comme un cadeau que je te fais, beaucoup en rêveraient." Dit-il avec une telle logique qu'elle vint me glacer le sang.

En rêver ? Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment dû rêver que mon petit ami me trompe et décide que j'en fasse autant pour que l'on puisse repartir de zéro ? Où était la logique ? Où était la touche sensée ? J'avais beau chercher, mon esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, je fus incapable de la trouver.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me dire ça.."

Je détournai les yeux, mais il força mon visage à refaire face au sien.

" Je t'aime, je fais ça pour nous." Dit-il, comme si j'étais devenu le responsable de ce qui nous arrivait.

L'idée de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi en retour ne m'effleura pas l'esprit, je pense que tout l'amour que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui s'est arrêté l'espace de quelques secondes. Le temps des beaux jours semblait si loin, nos premiers baisers, nos premières caresses, nos premières sorties, toutes ces choses paraissaient être sur le point de s'envoler, à cause de l'illogisme d'un homme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour retrouver ce que nous avions vécu, ce que nous avions échangé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'en arriver là était la solution. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir dans cet endroit, la musique cognant dans mes oreilles et le brouhaha de tous ces inconnus autour de moi. Mais Sebastian lui le fit. On m'a toujours dit que je le laissais vivre pour moi, qu'il était le cœur, le cerveau de notre couple, mais je m'en contentais, j'aimais le laisser me diriger. Alors peut-être encore une fois savait-il mieux que moi.

" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?" Demandai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

J'espérais qu'il me dirai non, qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il essayait juste de me provoquer, qu'il me testait, mais il me regarda droit dans les yeux et avoua.

" Oui, c'est ce que je veux."

Mon souffle se coupa, mon cœur négligea un battement, encaissant le choc, je baissai les yeux, tentai de faire disparaître la boule dans ma gorge et ne dis rien, je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas.

Je bus quelques gorgés du cocktail toujours dans ma main, je me concentrai sur lui comme s'il était devenu le seul à qui je pouvais faire confiance.

" Blaine." M'appela Sebastian.

Je devinai à son regard qu'il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois ainsi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer alors que je confiais mes peurs à ma boisson.

" Tu peux partir la conscience tranquille, de toutes façons ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me remarquer." Je souris, mais mes yeux eux ne souriaient pas.

Le pire était que je le pensais sincèrement. Que Sebastian veuille ou non que je reparte avec un inconnu ce soir là - rien que le penser me donnait la nausée - je savais qu'aucun ne viendrait vers moi, il y aurait toujours mieux dans ce club. Il y aurait forcément un gars qui n'aurait pas des boucles dans tous les sens comme les miennes, qui ferait quelques centimètres de plus, qui serait plus large d'épaules et ne serait pas figé là comme un chat lâché dans une fourrière.

Alors que je me battais avec moi-même, énumérant toutes ces choses que j'aimerais changer, il partit sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir. Je le vis de dos, parler, je ne savais pas à qui, ni ce qu'il disait, il se retourna vers moi et continua de parler jusqu'à revenir dans ma direction. Je le regardai alors avec attention et méfiance et ce fut à ce moment qu'il me dit à l'oreille.

" Ce mec n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure." Il croisa mon regard, il ne souriait pas, non, son air supérieur n'était plus là non plus, il paraissait même en colère.

Mon petit ami venait alors de converser avec un type que je ne connaissais même pas, que je n'avais pas vu, j'étais bien trop focalisé sur lui, sur sa décision pour penser à regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait quelques semaines de ça, jamais je n'aurais cru le malheureux qui aurait prétendu qu'un jour Sebastian m'arrangerait un coup pour que j'aille passer la nuit avec un parfait inconnu. C'était délirant, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'où nous sommes prêts à aller par amour...

Il se décala et me laissa découvrir celui qui avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Je m'attendais à un gars sans charisme, peut-être même la trentaine ou alors au goût douteux, mais il n'en fut rien. Je restai figé quand je vis cet homme me sourire et plonger ses yeux bleus dans les miens, le bruit autour ne devint qu'un sifflement. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'il me regardait moi, qu'il m'avait regardé assez longtemps pour être vu, oui, il me regardait bien. Il m'examina de la tête aux pieds et mon cœur se serra négligemment dans ma poitrine, quand avais-je ressenti ça pour la dernière fois ? Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni gênant, c'était même agréable, il venait de lui redonner la pulsation, augmentant le rythme.

" On se voit demain." Me dit Sebastian d'un ton grave.

Je repris conscience de sa présence et rivai brusquement mes yeux sur lui, mais il ne me regarda pas et s'éloigna. Je tentai alors de l'appeler, mais quand j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer son prénom, l'inconnu prit la parole.

" Tu veux autre chose ?"

Mon corps tout entier se paralysa quand j'entendis le son de sa voix pour la première fois, car Dieu, elle était magnifique. Douce, à la fois calme et pourtant débordante de vie, et terriblement sexy.. Je me détestais pour ça, je ne voulais pas penser ça, ressentir ça, je ne m'y étais jamais autorisé, je n'avais en fait jamais eu à me l'interdire car aucun n'existait dans mon monde en dehors de celui qui partageait ma vie. Mais lui, lui était surréaliste. J'ai supposé que l'alcool était le responsable.

Je secouai la tête quand j'eus remarqué l'expression d'attente sur son visage alors que je l'avais laissé sans réponse.

" Je.."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me rappelai le contact du verre dans ma main et le montrai pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais déjà ce qu'il me fallait avant de le regarder et le découvrir vide.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais...

Il rit doucement et me le prit des mains pour le poser sur le bar avant de demander deux autres boissons. Il échangea quelques mots avec le barman et je compris qu'il venait souvent, assez du moins pour le connaitre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'âge qu'il avait, de son prénom, de sa vie, je ne savais rien, absolument rien, seulement qu'il m'avait regardé.

Je ne pouvais me poser plus de questions sur lui, il y en avait déjà trop sur ma propre personne et mon petit ami dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Sebastian faisait ça ? Était-ce vraiment la solution ? Sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas repartir avec ce gars..

Il prit les deux verres et m'en tendit un. J'hésitai bêtement, de peur d'être une mauvaise personne en l'acceptant. Mais en étais-je une ? Quand devenons nous une personne non respectable ?

Je voulais vraiment rentrer, cet homme n'était pas bon, quelqu'un d'aussi beau ne pouvait pas l'être.

" Promis je n'ai rien mis dedans." Rit-il.

Ses yeux à lui riaient aussi, ils se plissaient légèrement, faisant ressortir l'éclat qui les habitait.

Je le pris avec hésitation et le mena à mes lèvres avant de détourner les yeux. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment le regarder, il y avait cette drôle de sensation qui s'imposait dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur son visage, sans même parler de son corps. Bordel, son corps... Je regrettai amèrement quand je fis l'erreur d'y jeter un œil, à croire que cet être était envoyé des enfers.

" J'ai entendu dire que ce cocktail n'est fait qu'à partir de fruits exotiques venus des îles, mais je suis persuadé que si on allait sur le toit du club on trouverait des plantations." Sourit-il tout en examinant son propre verre.

Je m'arrêtai de boire et le regardais sans afficher la moindre expression. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il disait mignon et drôle, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à me séduire, du moins pas de la manière dont tous l'auraient fait dans ce club, il cherchait seulement à me mettre à l'aise, et cette simple attention était vraiment mignonne. Mais je ne pourrai jamais penser assez normalement pour se faire se succéder ne serait-ce que deux mots s'il continuait à emprunter cette voix. Mais c'était sa voix, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

" Tu veux danser ?" Me demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi.

Je réalisai que la seule chose que j'avais dit à présent était un mot à peine prononcé, il devait vraiment me prendre pour un débile. Sebastian n'avait pas ce problème là lui, il savait toujours quoi dire, il s'adaptait à toutes les situations, à toutes les personnes.

Je me sentis coupable de prononcer son prénom même dans mes pensées, peut-être aurais-je dû aller le retrouver, je n'aurais même pas dû le laisser partir, j'aurais dû le suivre et le rattraper, lui jurer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'excuser, que je lui pardonnais, que je l'aimais. Mais.. Au fond de moi, j'avais cette envie, celle de continuer à rester, je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois qu'un homme avait cherché à me séduire, à me parler, à me faire rire et lui, cet inconnu dont je ne connaissais rien, il le faisait.

J'haussai une épaule, je n'avais pas envie de danser, je n'étais déjà pas certain de mes pas en étant sobre, alors après autant de verres, je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser.

Une légère déception traversa son regard, mais il la fit disparaître en un sourire et il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du bar après quoi il m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici."

Cette phrase était d'un bateau, mais la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était donc qu'il avait bien l'habitude de venir ici.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc." J'avouai ceci avec une certaine politesse, je ne voulais pas passer pour plus impoli que je ne le suis.

Vous vous dites surement que ce gars s'en fichait, que ça n'avait aucune importance pour ce qu'il attendait, mais ça en avait une pour moi. Je me félicitai tout de même pour avoir réussi à parler, j'avais vraiment parlé, je ne passais donc plus pour un muet ou illettré.

" Je vois." Il parut compatissant et dit d'une voix plus douce " Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, je t'aurais juste remarqué si tu étais déjà venu."

Mes pensées m'abandonnèrent quand il prononça ces mots. Je sais, beaucoup disent ça pour simplement attirer un homme dans leur lit, mais lui avait l'air sincère, sa voix, ses yeux, ses gestes, ils ne respiraient pas le mensonge. Encore une fois je ne me mettais pas assez en garde, je ne savais pas me méfier, si certains le font trop, je ne le faisais certainement pas assez, mais était-ce si mauvais ? De penser qu'une personne pouvait être vraie ?

Je ne trouvais rien à dire, je n'étais plus habitué à ça, je n'avais plus besoin de séduire depuis que j'étais en couple. Il devait vraiment me trouver ennuyeux à mourir, Sebastian aussi avait dû me trouver ennuyeux, assez pour s'intéresser à un autre. La faute venait-elle finalement de moi ? J'avais redouté cette question, je savais que je ne devais pas me la poser, Rachel me l'avait interdis, Sebastian était fautif, il m'avait trompé, il avait couché avec un autre, c'était sa faute, la sienne, seulement la sienne, la mienne n'avait été que de lui offrir ma confiance !

J'inspirai difficilement, ma culpabilité m'abandonna, pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans le club, je ne me sentais pas en tort.

Je reposai mon attention sur cet homme magnifique assis à côté de moi que j'avais négligé sous le poids de mes pensées. Je le vis regarder dans une autre direction, je m'y intéressai et découvris qu'il fixait un gars qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bar. Je ne suis pas le genre à déborder de confiance en moi, je sais c'est idiot, ceci ne fait que me rendre prisonnier de l'avis que me porte autrui, mais je l'ai vraiment cru quand il a prétendu s'intéresser à moi. Finalement je n'avais été que le premier qu'il avait trouvé, sinon pourquoi aurait-il porté autant d'attention à un autre ?

Je ne devais pas me poser de questions, je ne le connaissais même pas..

Il se retourna vers moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait trouver la première excuse pour s'échapper et retrouver ce gars plus beau, plus grand, plus fort que moi. Il se pencha vers moi et mena sa main jusqu'à mon visage. Mon regard se fit plus grand, je ne m'y attendais pas.

" C'est naturel ?" Me demanda-t-il, touchant les boucles courtes et sombres qui me tombaient sur le haut du front.

Dans toutes autres circonstances, j'aurais vraiment trouvé ce geste étrange. Comment réagiriez vous si un inconnu s'arrêtait dans la rue, venait vous voir, et vous parlait de la nature de vos cheveux ? Mais avec lui, ça n'avait rien de bizarre, c'était adorable et sexy.

" Euh.. Oui."

Son sourire se fit plus grand, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent largement, rendant son visage enfantin. Il ne paraissait même pas avoir dix huit ans ainsi. Sa main quitta mes cheveux et le contact me manqua. C'était stupide, mais j'avais aimé cette attention. Je n'aime pourtant pas qu'on touche mes cheveux, encore moins un inconnu, mais lui j'avais la sensation que j'aimais tout ce qu'il dirait ou ferait.

" C'est très joli." Murmura-t-il.

" Pas vraiment non.." Je souris et je me maudis d'avoir l'air aussi timide, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rougir face à un homme si beau qui venait de me complimenter.

" Ça attire l'attention en tous cas."

Je ne manquai pas le haussement de sourcils qu'il fit, avant de diriger son regard vers ce gars que j'avais cru être l'une de ses proies.

Alors qu'il buvait le contenu de son verre, je m'autorisai à me poser des questions sur lui, est-ce qu'il était majeur ? Certainement, il avait le visage d'un enfant, mais l'assurance d'un homme. Je n'avais cependant pas envie de me retrouver en garde à vue pour avoir laissé un mineur m'approcher. Mais avec un peu de chance je pourrais faire croire que je l'étais également. Ok je devenais carrément glauque, mais à ce stade de la soirée, c'était normal. Enfin je crois.

" Comment je dois t'appeler ?" Reprit-il, alors que j'avais déjà préparé un plan d'évasion du poste de police dans ma tête.

Il était vrai qu'aucun de nous n'avait pris la peine de révéler son nom, j'en arrivais parfois à oublier le mien, effacé par celui de Sebastian.

Mais lui, quel pouvait être le sien ? Je ne trouvais pas celui qui lui correspondrait le mieux.

" Blaine." Dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et le répéta.

" Blaine.." Il me regarda avec insistance et me fit un sourire suspicieux " C'est ton vrai prénom?"

Était-il si bizarre que ça ? On ne m'avait encore jamais fait de réflexion dessus.

" Normalement, ou alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans mon verre."

Il éclata de rire, un rire sincère et je voulais l'entendre encore.

" D'accord." Il but une lourde gorgée de son cocktail et reposa son verre bruyamment " Je me suis dit que tu pouvais redouter que je fasse des recherches sur toi pour découvrir tout tes secrets."

" Je n'ai aucun secret." Je tentai un sourire que je voulais fier mais qui ne fut que gêné.

" Ah oui ?"

Il m'entraîna dans ses rires et ceci ne fut pas étrange, comme si nous avions déjà ri ainsi ensemble de nombreuses fois avant.

" Et.. Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler de mon côté ?"

Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais savoir, je voulais mettre un nom sur ce visage. J'ai toujours pensé que le prénom d'une personne faisait pour beaucoup dans ce qu'elle était, comme une partie de lui, plus qu'une simple identité.

" Kurt."

Kurt.. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il lui allait parfaitement.

" C'est le vrai ?" Demandai-je, ne retenant pas encore une fois les commissures de mes lèvres de s'étirer doucement.

Cette fois-ci je me félicitai pour mon semblant d'assurance qui ne dupait cependant personne. Sourire sincèrement m'avait manqué, ce n'était pas douloureux, ni crispé, c'était naturel.

Il se rapprocha de moi, si proche que je pus sentir son parfum, une odeur douce et sucrée. Mon ventre se contracta, il sentait si bon..

" Oui, c'est le vrai."

" Tu n'as donc aucun secrets à cacher ?" Ma voix était devenue basse, comme si j'avais peur de briser le rêve si jamais je parlais trop fort.

" Des secrets j'en ai."

Nos visages se firent de plus en plus proches, j'ai retenu aussi fort que possible de ne pas regarder ses lèvres, j'ai essayé encore et encore pour y arriver. Je me concentrai alors sur ses yeux bleus, de près je pus découvrir les petites taches jaunes dans ses iris, c'était magnifique.

" A commencer par celui-ci." Reprit-il, ses yeux regardant mes lèvres sans même qu'il n'essaye de le cacher et mal ou non, j'ai adoré qu'il fasse ça. " Je te trouve vraiment sexy, Blaine."

Une chaleur se propagea de mon ventre, jusqu'à ma poitrine, remontant dans ma gorge, rendant ma respiration plus rapide et chauffa mes joues. Mon regard resta scotché, je ne pouvais plus arrêter de le regarder, Dieu, il me trouvait sexy... Il me trouvait vraiment, moi, Blaine Anderson, sexy. Même avec des cheveux mal coiffés, un petit mètre soixante-douze et une carrure loin d'être celle d'un footballeur, il me trouvait sexy.

" Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme ? " Me demanda-t-il si doucement que son souffle ressembla à une caresse.

Son regard était vraiment intense, ce genre de regard qui vous transperce de toutes parts, qui vous donne l'impression d'être complètement nu. Mais il n'était pas effrayant, non, il était chaud et captivant. Je n'aurais pas dû penser ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi.

Je répétai sa question alors qu'il attendait, qu'aurais-je dû répondre ? Je me sentais bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je l'étais vraiment, était-ce un crime de vouloir rester encore un peu avec lui ?

" D'accord. " Soufflai-je, ne retenant pas la brume qui s'installa devant mes yeux.

Il se leva, je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsqu'il me saisit la main et m'aspira en dehors de mon siège. Il se mit à marcher à travers la piste, passant entre tous ces corps dansant sur la musique comme il devait le faire bien souvent étant donné la facilité avec laquelle il le fit. Je me sentais si étrange, comme perdu dans une bulle hallucinante, tout me semblait si lointain et pourtant si proche. Quand était la dernière fois que j'avais autant bu ? Des semaines, des mois. Je ne n'aurais pas su le dire. Sa main autour de la mienne était agréable, douce et légère et pourtant je pouvais sentir la force qu'il dissimulait. Était-ce volontaire ?

Je me mis à l'examiner avec plus d'attention alors qu'il s'arrêtait et balayait la salle des yeux. Il avait des traits si doux, si jeunes, si pures. Le voir dans cet univers était comme une insulte à sa beauté, que pouvait-il chercher ici, il méritait tellement plus.

Mais au fond, que savais-je de lui ? Pas grand-chose.

" Eh Kurt ! "

Il se retourna vers la source de la voix et un large sourire étira ses lèvres fines et roses. Je ne m'attardai pas à savoir qui, je ne l'avais en réalité qu'à peine entendu, mais je n'étais plus en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

" Salut Nick. " Dit-il à celui qui avait attiré son attention.

Je m'y intéressais finalement, je me demandais si c'était un gars avec qui il avait eu une aventure, un ex petit ami, ou alors simplement un ami. Je n'aurais certainement pas dû m'interroger la dessus, mais je suppose que je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Ils se mirent à parler d'un certain Jeff, de ce qu'il avait fait un soir avec un gars ce qui apparemment ne plaisait pas à ce Nick avec qui il conversait. Kurt était si gentil avec lui aussi, il semblait l'être avec tous. Était-il un ange ?

" Je ne vais pas te retenir, tu n'es pas seul apparemment. " Sourit cet homme, Nick, quand il me regarda.

J'eus l'impression de tomber dans une eau glacée, j'en avais oublié ma propre présence.

" C'est Blaine. " Dit Kurt, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours et j'aimais assez qu'il prononce mon prénom avec une telle familiarité.

C'était leur façon de faire à tous dans ce lieu rempli d'inconnus reliés par une seule et même chose, le sexe. Ils sont prêts à devenir votre meilleur ami, l'amour de votre vie ou votre plus gros fantasme l'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques heures ou d'une nuit afin d'obtenir le plaisir tant attendu. Mais je le savais, je m'en fichais, je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais et ce que j'attendais mais je m'y accommodais.

Il me regarda, me sourit et reporta son regard sur lui.

" Vous restez ? " Demanda Nick.

" Non je vais rentrer. "

Cette information me crispa, allait-il partir ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer encore un moment avec lui.. J'allais finalement surement rentrer retrouver Sebastian, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait, que je réalise qu'il n'existait aucun homme susceptible de s'intéresser à moi à part lui.

La main autour de la mienne se desserra et je me rappelai que Kurt me tenait encore et toujours, sa chaleur était si apaisante que je l'avais accepté et m'y étais habitué. Je regardai sa main autour de la mienne, sa pâleur se contrastant avec ma peau mate, elle était différente de celle de Sebastian, mais je l'appréciais. Il me tenait toujours mais moins fermement. Je reportai mon regard sur son visage, il me regardait, cette interrogation se lisant dans ses yeux bleus. Je compris qu'il me laissait la liberté de partir si je le voulais. Ce fut certainement mal, je n'étais pas libre, le savait-il ? Ce que je faisais n'était pas digne d'un homme aussi beau que lui, j'aurais dû partir, le laisser, lui donner la chance de rencontrer un autre, plus grand, plus beau, plus droit que moi, mais je ne le fis pas. Il m'avait abordé et il savait ce qu'il faisait, tous ici le savaient. Je ne pouvais me résigner, j'aimais sa tendresse et la douceur de sa peau, j'aimais son odeur et le son de sa voix. Et je voulais pouvoir y avoir droit encore un moment, quelques minutes, un instant, avant d'oublier.

Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un égoïste ?

Je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne et une lueur vive traversa son regard avant qu'un sourire ne réapparaisse sur son visage.

" A plus Nick, ne fais pas de folie. "

" Je compte sur toi pour les faire à ma place. " Rit le jeune homme.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis ces mots, la chaleur dans mon torse était étouffante, le brouillard dans mon esprit me faisait perdre le cours de mes pensées, je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose à présent. Me laisser entraîner dans cette vague d'inconnu et de tentation.

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre un terminé, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions -rien n'oblige- sur ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez une question, avis bon ou mauvais tout est accepté. ^^ **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, xoxo**

**Habby.**


End file.
